El Dia de Los Muertos
by Inaho
Summary: The rain brings back more than just memories...


Author: Inaho  
Warning: Nothing really. Maybe one or two swear words.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inu-yasha, do you think I'd be painting the deck to earn money? Really, you flatter me if you think so. But I don't.  
Feedback: You _do not_ need to give me reviews. I'll survive without it. _::muttermutter::_ This reverse psychology stuff better work...

I know, I should be working on my chapter fics, but I had to get this out of my system. Elf #2's been complaining ever since I started listening more to #4 than him.

Elf #2: Dang straight. I can't believe you're favoring that wimpy brother of mine over me. Me!

_::sigh::_ This was to get him off my case and to stop beating his brother. Don't hurt me, I'll get on the other fics soon enough.

~ ~ ~

It was raining.

His ears twitched from the pitter-patter outside, a dampness seeping into the den. Everything smelled earthy, with a hint of wet dog. Scowling, he pushed the furs off roughly, the space next to him cold; no way he would sleep now, and the damned firewood was probably wet. Meaning no breakfast. Fuck.

He hated the rain.

It rained on that day, too.

Frowning unconsciously at the thought, he pushed aside the pelt that separated the bedroom from the rest of the den. Instead of the dark gloom he had expected, the cavern was lit with a soft glow coming from the fire dancing in the center. A figure was bent over the heating pot, back to him. Almost as if sensing his presence, she turned to look over her shoulder, a soft smile on her face.

He inhaled sharply.

_Koi..._

She stood up, giving him a better look at her. She looked just like how she did when he first met her, her silky black tresses spread around her shoulders, framing her smooth face. The yukata she wore was the same one he gave her, dark blue to match her eyes, with white-gray butterflies splashed across the front and sleeves.

She was beautiful.

As he settled on the ground, eyes still glued on her, she handed him his bowl, filled with steaming ramen and spices. They ate in silence in front of the crackling fire, the rain a dull beat in the background. No words were needed between the two of them.

She waited until he was done eating, kneeling there, watching him with those soft eyes. As he set the chopsticks down, he looked at her again, just taking in her presence, adding it to all the other images he had of her in his mind. He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him, standing up to move behind him, out of view, but he knew what she was going to do. It had been the same everyday.

He sighed serenely as he felt the first stroke, the teeth running through his mane. Occasionally, there were feather-light touches of her fingers working through the knots, passing through the strands like a breeze. As the strokes got higher and higher, he felt more relaxed, and only snapped out of his daze when he knew she had that point. This was his favorite part.

It was so soft, but the hypersensitive nerves in his ears made them twitch reflexively from the fingers grazing by. She was the only one who could touch his ears in such ways that brought tingles through his spine. He was most reluctant to move when the grooming came to an end.

Slowly, he turned around to face her, his beautiful mate. Standing, he was still taller than her, but he didn't mind. He reached out to her, watching her smile become something more bittersweet, and he knew that he bore the same expression.

_I love you, koi._

He watched as his hand passed through hers, his sight blurring slightly at the edges.

_Forever..._

She looked at him sadly, her form fading slowly. Her other hand coming up to cup his cheek and he leaned into it, even though neither of them could feel it.

And then she was gone.

_Goodbye...Kagome..._

It was still raining.

~ Owari ~

Author's Note: I'm pretty sure El Dia de Los Muertos is the name for the Spanish holiday known as the Day of the Dead. Hopefully, I got that right. 

And in case I didn't make it clear, Kagome died like all humans do, and Inu-yasha was still the same. _::sniff::_ It's so sad...watching your mate grow old while you don't change a bit...

Elf #2: Weak.

_::whack::_ Insensitive muse. 


End file.
